Hard Love
by MizzKyuubi
Summary: Naruto's single.Sasuke's engaged.Naruto is dying in two months.Sasuke's getting married in two months.Both have a desire for one another.But a desire that can't be fulfilled.Yes,it's Hard Love. SasuNaru! Rated M for swearing


Okay so…this is a new story. Augh… S.I.B. still is hard to update HELP ME!

Warning(s): Profanity( such as damn, shit, fuck, bitch etc.), and of course Boy and Boy love. If you don't like, don't read. Simple.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hard Love

-

-

-

-

_Dedicated to people who all had hard loves._

I stared at the empty white wall before me. It was unusually white. White as heaven, white as the clouds. Just plain boring white. Heaven might be coming for me soon. The doctors told me I would only be alive for two more months. After that…I would be dead. I would leave the world.

I have cancer. I had cancer ever since I was five, and had been in the hospital and out. I hate life, but why didn't I die sooner? My cancer was the worst of cancer, but still I didn't die. Did god wanted me to finish something in life? Maybe that was the reason. I didn't know. I don't care.

I sighed and looked at the ceiling. All my dreams, hopes, wishes, goals were now broken glasses or burnt ashes. I wanted to get married and have children. But I can't have children cause I'm GAY. That was not part of my plan. I wanted to get a good job, earn money and be successful. But now…it didn't seem possible. I have 10 of living, and 90 of dying. If I wasn't born with this damn cancer I wouldn't be ehre right now. I would be outside, dating or getting laid. Though that isn't a good idea.

I got up from his bed and got dressed. I decided to go out for a bit. Sneaking out was more like it. But the nurses never paid much attention anyway. But one nurse always seemed to catch me. Thankfully she wasn't working today. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata. She was a shy, innocent girl with short blue hair. She's really nice but she stammered too much. AH well…

I opened the door and checked my surroundings. No body. That was good.I tip toed down the hall to the entrance door and slipped out the door. And ranned off the hospital grounds.

--

"I still don't get why we have too go shopping!" I said gruffly. I was being dragged, and harassed to go shopping. I hated shopping. It was evil and very horrible. It can go to hell! Though here I am, in Tiffany's with my fiancée.

"Sasuke, what do you think of this pendent?" Sakura, my fiancée asked holding up a diamond pendent in the shape of a heart.

"Hn."

"I need an answer, not a hn!" she whined.

"Its pretty! Happy?" I sighed.

"Yeah!" she smiled. "I need a necklace for the wedding!"

I twitched. Oh yeah. They were shopping for their wedding. Sakura wanted a beach wedding. As far as I was concerned it could rot in hell. I hated summer. I hated WEDDINGS! Grrr. Anyway, why the fuck is Sakura in Tiffany's? Shouldn't we be in the swim suit shop?

"Sakura, why the hell are we in Tiffany's?"

"Necklace…." She replied.

"Shouldn't we be in the swim suit shop!" I said angrily.

"Ahhhh….necklace first!" she grinned and dashed off for bracelets. "oh! Flowers!"

Fuck was all that I could say.

After they left Tiffany's Sakura needed to use the facilities. I nodded and went to sit at the little bench holding the Tiffany bag. Fucking Tiffany. Sakura jus spent more than 10,000 dollars in just one fucking hour. Holy shit.

I didn't even notice a guy with blond hair sitting next to me on the bench. The one who would change my life forever.

-

I sat down on the bench near the bathroom. I peeked a quick glance at the person I was sitting next to. The guy was holding a Tiffany bag and seemed to be deep in his thoughts. The guy was extremely pale. He could match the colour of vanilla ice cream! MMMmmm ice cream. I love ice cream. I should get one right now!

The person moved beside me and accidentally hit me on the ribs.

"OW!" I cried.

The person turned around, revealing the most beautiful face I have ever seen.

"Sorry, are you okay?" his voice was hot too. Hehe…

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said and rubbed his poor ribs.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" I replied.

"Hmm…I see." He said and got up. A girl with pink hair was calling his name. he nodded good bye to me and left. I spotted a ring on the girl's finger. I'm guessing their engaged. Well good luck to them. But deep down in my heart, I hoped I would meet him again.

--

I heard an "OW" from beside me. That's when I realized someone was sitting beside me. He was cute. He had blond spiky hair and ocean blue eyes. I'm bisexual for all you people who doesn't know. SO anyways, I asked the person if he was alright. He said he was fine. After a few more words, I found out the cutie's name was Uzumaki Naruto. Cute. Hehe.

I spotted a bob of pink hair walking out. She called my name. I got up and nodded at Naruto. He was looking at Sakura. His eyes were focused on her fingers. The ring finger. After nodding goodbye to Naruto, I took Sakura's hands into mine and walked off.

I hope I could see this Naruto guy again soon.

--

OKAY THAT's ENOUGH FOR NOW! I can't write a lot right now. Nuuu! I hope you like it. Cause I donn't.

Hehehee Silence Is Beautiful Chapter Four will BE UP SOON!

3 MizzKyuubi


End file.
